Fire
by LadyCinnia
Summary: Bella Swan isnt the girl you think she is, and the world isnt as simple as you would think either.. I belong to a secret mythical organization who acts like the police for the supernatural world. If something happens and the news takes notice? We get called. J/B Rated M for language and violence. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I'm re-writing a lot of my stories and its just easier to delete them and start from the beginning. In the reviews can you guys please say if you read the old or the new? I want to see how you guys like it .**

**-Cinnia**

**(sin-knee-uh)**

* * *

"Fuck, oh Fuck, oh Fuck!" I yelled as I ran down a poorly lit street. I seriously pissed off a freaking Minotaur. I should have taken him out and tied him up before questioning. Well at least I now knew he was guilty, because what innocent person…err Minotaur attacks someone?

You're probably really lost, let me explain. I belong to a secret mythical organization who acts like the police for the supernatural world. If a Mermaid drowns too many people and the news takes notice? We get called. If a vampire tears someone apart and doesn't dispose of the body correctly? We get called. Well not called, we patrol a designated territory for rule breakers and deal out punishments accordingly. And in this case the news reported tons of property damage and 5 dead teens with suspicious bull horn like wounds. So I found the Minotaur I thought was guilty and guess what! I was right.

I heard the sound of metal crunching and looked over my shoulder to see what he was doing. And he's lifting a car to throw, fuck this! I sped up and turned again to see the car get awkwardly thrown. And I'm surprised that the crunch of metal, my curses, and a freaking one ton Minotaur running down Main-town USA didn't wake anyone. Seriously, no one notices? Makes my job easier and no causalities as of yet but still. I jump as the car rolls right where I would have been, a close one. I take cover by a tree as the Minotaur charges past and keeps running, they aren't the smartest creatures. Now that I'm behind him, I have a better chance of taking him down. But when I run out from behind the tree he's nowhere to be seen or heard. How? With a huff I take off running in the direction I last saw him run in. I, Isabella Swan, will catch this stupid Minotaur because I had school tomorrow. Yeah, High school isn't as scary when you've dealt with this shit. I heard something down an alley way and charged, sword drawn. I should have been more careful honestly but I saw a big dark shape and stabbed. My sword cut through it like butter but that's not what freaked me out or clued me into the fact I was in deep shit. It was the fact whatever I hit was metal.

Bright flood lights blinded me, yeah definitely not a Minotaur. Fuck. I heard muffled cussing and when my eyes adjusted I locked eyes with the very shocked police man in the cruiser I had just stabbed. Fuck. My night couldn't get any worse could it? I pulled my sword out and ran for it. The police man scrambled to get his gun drawn and get himself out of the car. I heard the other door open and saw a shaken skinny kid get out with a gun drawn, great the older man had a young kid I had to outrun.

As I was turning to get out of the alley I heard a gunshot and felt a round pierce the back of my thigh. I covered my gasp and kept running with a slight limp. As a protector, or a rider either way, I have a special ability. Call it a super power if you will. I can basically create bubbles, a shield, to keep things out. I should have used it because running with a leg wound isn't funny. I've been shot before but I wasn't trying to run away. Where to hide? A Park! Perfect, lots of trees to hide in. First, hide the weapons, all of them. I ran at the nearest tree, planted my foot on the trunk and launched myself into the tree. I used my arm strength to fling myself up and up. Fairies tend to stay in wooded parks like this and if I could ask them to hide my stuff that would be great. I pulled a bunch of mirror fragments out of a special pouch. For me to get them to hide my stuff I would have to pay them in shiny and reflective things. Broken mirror pieces, glitter and anything else shiny you could think of, they loved. A three inch glowing blue girl fairy showed up in front of me, her wings thrumming up a storm, showing her displeasure.

"I need you to hide my stuff."

She put her hands on her hips and tapped her left foot impatiently, fairies have sass. I showed her my 'payment' of shiny objects and she clapped excitedly. She whistled and 30 more fairies poured out of the trees, glowing different colors.

"I'm trying to be stealthy guys, I have people after me."

They nodded and dimmed their glow so a human's eye wouldn't be able to pick them up, but since I was a rider I could see them. They took their payment first and began to invade my personal space taking off any weapons they could see. Fairies usually are about three inches but could grow or shrink their size, and if they wanted to they could make objects grow or shrink. So when they touched my weapons they shrunk so they could carry them off. I could see flash lights shine into the trees, shit they were getting closer.

"Hurry please." The fairies hummed in agitation.

When they finally got everything off I climbed down the tree, couldn't hide there, they would see me. I had to run for it, great.

"There she is! Get her Rick!" The older man shouted.

Like a hunting dog, the kid gave chase. What really sucks is that kid has probably lived here his whole life and knew his way around this park, while I didn't. I stumbled over logs and rocks covered with fallen leaves, not to mention there weren't lights in this part of the park. I knew it wouldn't be too long before I tripped and got caught.

Here's some more on riders, we were born human and we get introduced to our life long partner and by lifelong I mean 4-6 thousand year lifespan, who just so happens to be a dragon, which is why we are called riders.

_B: Aithne get Chris for me please, I'm going to get caught and I would rather not wait until I got my phone call._

I sent a telepathic message to her, dragons lacked the vocal chords to talk as intricately as a human would but they were smart enough to send a telepathic message if they needed to use a more complicated language than typical dragon sounds. And of course we need a way to talk to them so we got the ability to use telepathic speech as well. It's amazing how our body changes once we bond with our partners, we get stronger, faster, tougher and a supernatural boost.

_A: On it._

Chris is my older, completely human, older brother.

Just then, I tripped over what felt like a large rock. The kid pounced on me and pushed my face down in the leaves so he could pull my arms behind my back. The older police man came up huffing, bending over to brace his arms on his knees. The idiot cuffed me without reading me my Miranda rights, I thought about telling them they forgot but I didn't. It would be easier to get me out if they screwed up. I smiled as they led me back to their cruiser with a hole in the hood. Hope I didn't hit anything important… But man would that be funny! They roughly shoved me in the backseat and sadly the car started just fine.

"We don't have a hospital nearby. We can just call the doctor who lives in town. No need to drive three hours for a bullet wound." Well someone is a bit of an asshole.

I just needed a pair of needle nose pliers to pull that sucker out and some water and a towel, screw a doctor I could do it myself, and I heal fast. I could feel my skin try to heal, but I knew it wouldn't as long as that bullet in my leg.

"Can you please go faster than 15 in a 25 zone, I am bleeding here."

"Holy sh—oot it's a girl!" The kid yelled.

"No really? I thought I was a guy! Thanks for the help in getting that straightened out." Sarcasm is practically a 6th language to me. I know five just to let you know.

The Police stationed, had actual old school jail cells in it, and the whole place was like three rooms. A big one with a kitchen built in it, with a TV, couch a few desks and two jail cells, another room was a bathroom and then the last room was an office for the Sheriff. I asked for the supplies I needed to get the stupid bullet out and they did. No need for them to call a doctor. After I was healed I paced my new cell and surveyed everything I could see.

"What's with Xena?" Was my uniform that slutty? Nope, just a lot of leather.

"She came outta nowhere and stabbed the police cruiser with a sword. Sheriff Brown was pissed."

"So where's this sword? Never held one before."

"Don't know, she must have dumped it, I looked but I couldn't find it."

And you weren't going to find it.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing with a sword?" One of the police officers asked, leering at me. Thankfully for him there were bars between us.

"You need a tic-tac." Was the only thing I said.

He glared and went back to watching COPS on TV.

I sat on the wooden bench and knocked my boots together for 15 minutes until Chris would be here. When he did boy was he pissed, not at me though, the idiots.

"I'm here to bail my sister out."

"We haven't set a bail yet, the Sheriff hasn't.."

"Read me my Miranda rights yet and yet you stuck me in here. I want out." I interrupted the cop.

If Chris was pissed before, he was downright furious.

"Get her out! I won't pay anything for a bail and count your lucky stars if I don't report you all and get you all fired."

Chris was intimidating when he wants to be, physically he could knock the snot out of most football players and boxers. Usually he's got a gentle and calm personality but not right now. The cop scrambled to do as he was told and shakily he went through the ring of keys. When he finally got the right key it took them forever to get it into the keyhole. This was going to take all night I swear. He finally got it open and I was free!

I waved as we left.

"Bella you got to be more careful, this is what? The 29th time you've been arrested?"

Not that it ever shows up on record, we hack the system and delete any arrests.

"Well it's easy to mistake a Minotaur for those fat cops in a car. I may have scared a pound or two off that Sheriff."

"You do realize we were going to have to move again. We can't stay in Arizona after that."

"I never liked Arizona anyways. I don't tan, I just burn."

Chris rolls his eyes and leads me to his SUV.

"Where did you dump your stuff?" He asked.

I gave him turn by turn instructions to the park and I got my stuff back from the fairies.

"Where do you think they'll move us this time?" I wondered.

"Probably North. Oregon?"

* * *

**AN: Sorry if that sucked, this was the best my little scatterbrained mind could piece together. **

**In your reviews could you put...**

**OR= Old Reader**

**NR= New Reader**

**Thanks guys!**

**Hopefully this is a better intro than the old one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry its been so long since I updated, school is trying to trip and smother me I swear, and finals are coming up. eek.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**-Cinnia**

* * *

We pack with very precise movements, we moved so many times we had this down. We kept the boxes with us, extra tape at all times and everything fit perfectly in the box that they were in last time. Clothes in a plastic bag, heavy objects in suitcases because they had wheels. We had our moving van outside and our route all planned out. We got a letter from 'headquarters' on our new address sent by phoenix. Screw carrier pigeons, for sensitive information we sent it by flaming birds. They knew who the mail was supposed to go to and if someone tried to catch them or the mail they set themselves and the letter on fire and they don't get their hands on secret information. The thing about phoenixes that the legends get wrong is they aren't really born from their ashes. Otherwise we wouldn't use them; they get reborn from their nests, which held ashes. The ashes that come from when they set themselves is just ash, but if it's their special ash in their nests then they get reborn from it. Phoenixes are way smarter than pigeons anyway; the arrogant birds had the mental capacity of a human more or less. They had a plume of feathers that could make a peacock envious and were big enough to intimidate birds of prey.

Anyways our destination was Forks, Washington. I never heard of the town and I had to actually look it up on the internet. I hated rain, really hated it. But since my gift helped me not be affected by vampire's wide range of gifts I was the best option they had. We have lost riders to vampires, unexpected gifts/talents and surprise attacks and our own stupidity have made our numbers dwindle for sure. Sirens and vampires were the number one killer of riders. Stupid mistakes were number two and number three freak accidents.

I had just gotten used to the new house, learning all its quirks, and I had to just go and fuck up and get reassigned. Another rider would be taken over this section the day after tomorrow. This was my fifth section I've had. Our headquarters had bought us a house in Forks which backed up to the forest, a plus since it was hard to hide a big black dragon in the desert. They sent us photos of our new house and a map of the territory. Chris already had a job set up for him in Forks. He wanted to be a cop, like our dad. He had just finished his requirements and he was excited to be a cop. Our dad died when we were kids and he always wanted to follow in his footsteps.

We finally got the van packed up and the house emptied, so long Arizona, hello Washington!

This drive was absolutely boring, I hated being cooped up in this stupid moving van, err truck, whatever it is called! Chris is driving the moving van, while pressed my face against the window on the passenger side. Soon we were only a few miles from our new home, it took forever since Chris was driving like an old woman.

"Bella we're here, look." Chris shook me awake. I looked wiped the drool off my face and looked the window and saw a sign.

'WELCOME TO FORKS POPULATION 3,120'

Was that moss growing on that sign? And that wasn't a high population, I hated small towns, they loved to stick their damn noses in everyone else's lives and having new people in town would probably send them into a frenzy. But I guess a small town would be nice, less of a chance to run into any mystical creatures here, well except for Aithne. Currently she's flying above the clouds, hidden

_B: Find any good prey?_

_A: A lot actually a better variety. Thanks for moving._

I had to laugh at that, she always saw a bright side to everything.

"What did she say?" Chris asked.

He knew all about Aithne and he even got the privilege to ride her, she doesn't let others ride her, unless she likes them. I repeated what she said and he laughed too. We drove into town and it looked smaller than it did on the outside. Everyone started to stare, apparently new people here really wasn't a common thing. Great.

_A: I wonder how many flies they'll catch with their mouths open like that._

I tried to muffle my laughs so I didn't look mental to the people here. Thankfully Chris turned off the main street and into a residential area.

"Keep your eyes peeled for a 4532 Donner Lane."

_A: Its three streets down, to the left then go down five houses down and to the right._

"Aithne got it first." I gave him the directions she gave me. When we pulled in the driveway, the neighbors peeked out of the windows. They thought they were being stealthy. I rolled my eyes, it's like they have never seen a new person before.

_A: Are all you humans this obnoxious?_

_B: Not that I know about, maybe it's just here. Maybe we shouldn't drink the water…_

We started to unloaded slowly, but according to Chris I had to go to school tomorrow so we had to speed up a bit. We finally moved all the boxes out of the truck and only unpacked the things we needed.

"Ok, I'm going to return the rental truck in Port Angelas and pick up two cars from the dealership." Thank frick our leaders already bought the cars for us.

"I'm going to walk to the store then."

Stock up on food, I didn't feel like doing out and feeling like an animal in a zoo. Going to the store was the lesser of the two evils. I hid Aithne's harness in the outdoor garage by the tree line while I was up and moving.

_A: I couldn't find a suitable cave so I dug one have a mile from your...nest. Its deep enough and its hidden._

_B: That's good. I'm going to go shopping so the rest of the day is yours. _

_A: I still don't see why you don't hunt your food._

_B: Because I'm not gunna go hunting for the leprechaun that has the Luck Charms cereal I want._

I tuned her out then and got out a jacket. It was like 50 degrees, no way in heck I was going outside without a jacket. I watched as it covered up the scar on my arm Aithne accidentally gave me when she was smaller. I grabbed my wallet and I walked out the gate that connected the back yard to the front and down the street, I avoided all the puddles I could, which wasn't all that easy because they are everywhere. They needed to repave the road. It didn't take that long to get to the store, a big surprise, and I barely got inside before the rain started. I nearly ran into one of the employees in my haste to get inside. I apologized and grabbed a shopping cart and went down aisle upon aisle. Turning from aisle five to aisle six I ran into someone else's cart, so cliché.

"Shit, sorry!" I apologized even though I managed to cuss in the process.

_A: Ha! Now this is fun to watch you scramble._

_B: Pipe it._

"It's ok dear." I looked up to four golden eyes. The woman who just spoke smiled.

_A: Vampires!_

_B: How can you tell? I've never seen a vampire or two for that matter with this color eyes._

_A: I just can._

"Sorry about running into you." I pushed the cart away in a rush, eager to get away.

"See you at school tomorrow!" The other piped up, she was a vampire too but she was smiling and waving. She seemed to be unable to hold still, she was jumping up and down almost vibrating from energy. How did she know I was going to school here?

I got all the groceries we needed and got out ASAP. I pulled my hood up and jogged back home, I really didn't want to be soaked when I got home but I can't avoid the inevitable. I needed an umbrella.

_A: Are you being followed?_

_B: No, but you are not coming down here at all, I know you enough to know you're about to._

_A: Fine, but as soon as your home we are going flying._

_B: Sounds good._

I turned down our street and saw an odd car parked down the street. It looked out of place. Ok that was an understatement; it was too new for the area. It was a black, darkly tinted Mercedes. As I stood there, on the corner of the street in the pouring rain, just staring at the car, since I couldn't see the driver. I still could give a pretty good guess who or what it was. Vampire.

_A: They were following you! Want me to take care of them?_

She thought very enthusiastically about all the damage she could cause.

_B: And be seen? No._

The car zoomed off on an unheard que and I walked into the house when it was gone. I threw everything into their new place in the kitchen and ran out back.

_B: Lets go I want to follow them!_

I grabbed her harness out of the shed and clipped it into place on her.

_A: Finally something to do!_

I jumped onto Aithne's back and strapped my legs onto her harness quickly and she shot off barley after I finished getting strapped in.

_B: Hey look the rain stopped._

I duly noted it was a good timing. I looked for the super-shiny-super-dark-tinted car.

_A: There!_

Geeze she had such good eyesight we had to be miles above the tree line. I saw the car traveling down an almost hidden road heading away from town.

_B: Where do you think they are going?_

_A: We're about to find out._

She banked left then right to circle around the destination of the car.

_B: A house? Are you kidding me? I though all vampires are nomads?_

_A: The Volturi aren't, they are an exception, and maybe these vampires are too._

_B: They did have gold eyes._

_A: Gold?_

_B: Maybe we should contact the Volturi about this, we need info on this._

All mystical creatures have leaders just like humans and all leaders communicated. Since all dragons didn't have riders the ones that did were considered to have to the privileges of Royalty but weren't royalty. I located my phone and scrolled through the contacts. Volturi...Volturi. Or did I have it under Bloodsucker, cold ones, or Dracula.

_A: Pftt technology..._

_B: Would you rather fly there, wait, then talk to them only to have to then fly back? They are in Italy might I remind you?_

_A: Fine...Continue with your technology._

Aithne landed in the nearest meadow to the house. That was far enough away they couldn't see us or hear us.

"Here it is."

I clicked 'Volturi' and let it ring.

"Buona sera."

"Good evening to you too Gianna, this is Isabella and Aithne."

The Volturi had the receptionist, Gianna remember who we are by first names.

"OH! Welcome, what is it you need from the Volturi."

Really? I want all vampires to go poof!

"We need to speak with the three brothers. Now."

I could hear her heels clicking as she ran through the corridors.

_A: Are all humans as easily scared as she is?_

_B: No, but she does live with vampires and she can't fight back if they wanted to eat her._

_A: True._

"Ah Isabella! How are you? What is it you wished to speak to us about?" I heard Aro, one of the three main brothers.

"We are well; we hope you can help us. You see we noticed a pair of vampires who live in a settlement, care to explain that and the fact their eyes aren't red?"

Aithne growled into the phone at the fact he forgot her.

"Our apologies Isabella and Aithne, we sometimes forget you and your dragon are one and that dragons are as advanced." Well someone was trying to kiss up. "Were the eyes gold?"

"We accept your apology, but I advise you not to do it again. Yes, they were gold, how did you know?"

"There's only two clans with gold eyes, Denali and Cullens. Their eyes are golden because they feed off animals instead of humans. They are friendly, so what is the problem?"

_A: Animals?_

_B: Well that's a relief._

"There is no problem, but I advise you to tell them to keep low key, they followed me home. And Aithne was all too eager to attack. You see she hates it if I'm in trouble."

"Done."

"Good, have a wonderful evening Volturi Brothers."

I hung up and put my phone back.

"I hate being so formal." I said out loud mostly to myself but to Aithne too.

_A: Can I burn them?_

"No Aithne, low key. I say we pretend this never happened and let fate run its course."

_A: Fine, but if they even dare try to harm you, they will be ash._

_B: Ok, but if it's within reason then no._

* * *

**AN: P.s. Thank you to everyone who reviewed :) Reviewing makes my day and makes me write faster. Hope you had a good thanksgiving to those who celebrate it**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone :) Heres a new chapter, hope you enjoy and hope you have an awesome Tuesday :)**

* * *

We flew away from the Cullen house and quickly got above the cloud cover.

_A: Can we fly some more or is us spying on the vampires it for the night?_

_B: We were not spying-_

_A: So following them to their...nest doesn't count as spying?_

_B: No, were doing our jobs making sure they aren't a threat to humanity or other creatures._

_A: Fine, you still haven't answered my earlier question, can we fly some more?_

_B: Hmmmm... I don't know it's already 8PM and Chris might wonder where we are..._

_A: Little Bell! Please! I can fly to Chris, send him a message, fly to the nearest city and back before he even gets into Forks!_

_B: Geeze Aithne don't get so wound up, I was teasing. Of course we can fly!_

_B: You know it's so dark that you practically blend in, your scales are black and people don't look up normally. So it should be ok to go below the clouds._

_A: True_

She plunged down through a gap in the clouds but kept right under them. I looked down and saw the freeway, seeing all the lights at night was beautiful, especially from above. Aithne flapped slowly to keep silent.

_B: Which one is Chris?_

_A: That one, I think._

I saw two black cars of the same make but I couldn't tell the maker.

_A: They are both called Maruti Ritz._

_B: Thanks_

They were each four doors so that was nice. I saw a darkened figure in the front car, from the dash lights I could barely tell it was Chris, the dealer was in the other car, he would drop it off and get a taxi back to Port Angeles. I connected my mind to Chris.

_B: Peek-a-boo!_

I saw him jump then start to look for me.

_B: Don't worry, I let you in my mind, think back._

When we were trained by the elders, they taught us to control our bodies and minds.

_C: Bella you scared me!_

_B: So the fact a fire breathing dragon is flying over you doesn't scare you but the fact I popped into your mind does? That hurts Chris, it really does._

Aithne let out a sound that sounded like a snicker.

_C: Fine, I get your point. What are you doing up there anyways?_

_B: Oh you know just flying around. We just wanted to check up on you. See ya at home!_

_A: Finally!_

_B: So impatient Aithne._

We spent the next hour flying around, doing loops, spirals and rollercoaster plunges. The fact that vampires lived in Forks or even existed slipped my mind.

_A: Ok Little Bell, were home._

_B: Aww….fine._

_I slid off and unclipped her harness._

_B: Goodnight Aithne._

_A: Night Little Bell._

I trotted inside and upstairs, tossed the harness into a chair. I wish I had a proper bed to flop onto but didn't, I have a mattress for now. I tried setting up my room as best I could. I needed a bed frame, headboard plus footboard, book shelf and other knick –knacks. I grabbed some PJ's and laid out clothes for tomorrow. I plopped on my bed and set my alarm clock for 6AM tomorrow.

BEEP! BEEP!BEEP!

I groaned and shut the alarm clock off. I got up, wandered sleepily to the bathroom to splash my face with cold water to wake me up. I jogged downstairs and grabbed a granola bar and an apple.

_A:Morning Little Bell_

_B:Morning, sleep well?_

_B: Surprisingly I did. What about you? It feels weird to sleep in a new place._

_A: You will get used to it. I slept well._

_B: I know._

It's not like I haven't slept in a new house before. I got dressed and brushed the mess I call my hair, it wasn't going to cooperate so I pulled it up in a bun. I pulled on my bracelet with Aithne's baby fang hanging from it. It was my favorite, Aithne gave me the tooth herself. I grabbed my bag with my new school stuff in it. I looked at the calendar, the new school year started in August and its October 2nd. I'm 17 and a senior. I can do this with confidence. I passed Chris who was drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"When do you start work?" I asked when I was almost outside.

"Tomorrow at 6:30 AM." Lucky duck, he had a whole day off.

I grabbed my keychain with the new car key on it.

_B: I'll keep you posted while I'm at the school._

_A: Good luck Little Bell._

I walked out and unlocked the car and slid in. The only way I could possibly find the bloody school was from a sign. The school consisted of multiple brick buildings, it didn't even look like a school really except for the sign and the some other details, I found a spot in the lot and headed towards the main office. Whoever designed this school wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. Here in Forks it was rainy and moss grew almost everywhere. So why build an outdoor school? Some areas had inside hallways, obviously new but most weren't. I walked into the main office and looked around. If it wasn't green enough they had plants in here too. Dear God.

"Hello dear. How can I help?" The receptionist behind the big desk asked. I almost couldn't see her she was so low compared to the counter but thankfully her bright red hair and purple shirt stood out from all the potted plants, it wasn't the best look on her.

"Yeah, I'm Isabella Swan, I just moved here." Duh, she could have guessed that.

"Oh yes! Here is your time table and a map. Here is a slip for each of your teachers to sign." Great.

I looked at my new schedule.

1. Government- Mrs. Mills

2. English 12-Mr Munoz

3. Economics-Ms Diego

4. TA for office

LUNCH

5. Biology-Mr Banner

6. PE-Coach Clapp

Easy enough, I knew a lot on those subjects, though I have never been a TA. I left the office and it appears everyone showed up while I was inside and were standing, waiting… They all stared at me as I walked past them, it's as if I had a disease or I was another species, which I technically am. I watched as one gathered their courage and approached me.

"Hi, I'm Eric. You must be the new kid, Isabella Swan?"

"Yeah I'm new."

I didn't really like interacting with my class mates but I was too tired this morning to try to scare him off. He led me to my first class which he had with me, joy more time to listen to Eric stumble over his words. As soon as I got into the room the bell rang and the teacher said I had to introduce myself to the class and answer all the questions they asked at me. Mrs. Mills said. 'There are no stupid questions.' I wanted to retort 'no stupid questions but stupid people asking obvious questions." I refrained from doing anything impulsive or even more attention to me, and I didn't want detention. The time went by and it was already 4th period. I walked into the office and dropped my bag behind the front desk.

"Ok Isabella, we got notes to go to rooms, 401,728,604,209 and 801. Then go to each class and drop off these newsletters." She motioned to two stacks of papers, one white, the notes, and neon green for the newsletters.

I grabbed the notes fist and headed to the nearest class.

Ben Antonio –room 209.

Chris Lane-room 462.

Ally Finch-room 604.

Rosalie Hale-room 728.

Dan Spire-room 801.

I got through the first 3 rooms weren't far away. It took me awhile to find 728. I opened the door and walked to the teacher.

"I got a note for a Rosalie Hale."

The teacher pointed, not even looking up from the papers he was grading. I headed for the blonde sitting by a guy that was huge.

"Rosalie Hale?"

She turned around and stared at me with golden eyes. Crap. The bear of a guy next to her smiled at me, he too had golden eyes. Double crap. I handed her the note and said, "Here you go Hale." I rolled my eyes at the big one, he was trying to intimidate me by showing his teeth AKA smiling. He pouted when he realized I wasn't scared.

I exited the class and mumbled, "Well bite me more vampires at school." I didn't know if they could hear me but I didn't really care. I noted there was four vampires at school, which was odd since vampires usually only go in mated pairs and the two that I ran into at the store, only one as here. Blonde and bear were mated, it was obvious as daylight, the pixie one from the store and the penny head were a bit harder to tell. But they had that lovey-dovey connection. I went back to the office, done with my carrier pigeon duties, picked up my bag and headed to lunch, this was going to be interesting. Before I was a rider I was shy, I avoided people and attention at all costs, but since becoming a rider I got a backbone. What was the worst they could do? Well besides the vampires I could kick everyone's asses. Eric was on my tail as soon as I stepped into the cafeteria, explaining how his friends would like me to sit with him and explained the cafeteria like I've never seen one before. I wanted to snap at him but I tuned him out and him talk to his heart's content.

Cafeteria food was gross and I should have packed a lunch but I sat at their table and ate it anyway. If I thought Eric was annoying, his friends make him look like a mute recluse. A girl named Jessica who obviously wanted all eyes on her was practically on my lap in her eagerness and she was talking a mile a minute introducing me to Lauren, 'her like BFF since like kindergarten', I kid you not that's how she talks. Lauren was a loose girl in the mildest term she was playing tonsil tennis with Tyler instead of eating. The only one there I liked was named Angela who was quiet spoken and polite. She kept making shy glances at Ben, who would sneak peeks at her when she wasn't looking. And then there's Mike, who thought of himself as a hotshot, but in reality wasn't anything unique, besides the fact that he has a ton of hair gel in his hair.

"So Bella, where did you like move from?" And there goes Jessica, sticking her nose in my business.

"Phoenix, Arizona."

"But you like have no tan?"

"I just burn, we moved here so it would be safer for me skin." Bet that airhead bought that.

"Wow that's so like nice of your parents to move you up here!"

"It's just me and my brother, and no I don't want to talk about it."

I felt eyes drill in my back, looked over my shoulder to glare at the Cullens, Edward jumped and his mate rubbed his shoulder and there was a fifth vampire I didn't recognize until now Great more vampires. Rosalie glared at me and I smiled and winked at her. I turned back to finish lunch.

"Be right back."

I got up, took my trash and threw it in the trashcan right next to the Cullen table. I sauntered towards them and stood on the other side of the semi-circle they formed while sitting. I put my hands on the table and leaned a bit forward.

"Follow me home once more and I'll dance around your pyre."

Pixie looked guilty, Edward glared at me, Rosalie smiled, and bear laughed and no-named smirked.

I went back to my table and ignored their questions.I got up just as the bell rang, I was paying attention to the clock the entire time begging time to go faster. I knew without looking at my schedule that I had Biology. I knew my way there since I've been there already when I was passing the notes and flyers out. I had three people ask if I needed directions but I didn't need them, people here were already getting on my nerves. When I got in the class room, only a few students were in. Apparently they tend to get in last minute because they had 2 minutes until the late bell rang.

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan." I said introduced myself to Mr. Banner.

Apparently no new student was bold in introducing themselves because he was shocked.

He composed himself, "Oh yes, Isabella Swan, here is our curriculum and you sit there."

I got pointed to an empty seat with no one near at the moment.

_B: Hi Aithne._

_A: How is school going?_

_B: Ok everyone is staring and trying to help constantly but ok. I just want this day over with_

_A: Any news on the vampires?_

_B: Oh yeah. There's five here at school, four are mated pairs. One is missing from supermarket._

_A: Only you would attract this kind of danger._

_B: I know it's a good thing I have you and I'm specially trained._

Thankfully I am a shield, mental and physical and can push it out to cover others. I can project to the size of a football stadium or individuals and hold for a few hours until I started to feel tired. I got out of my thinking faze when I heard the bell ring and the chair next to me scrape against the floor. I looked and saw one of the vampires from earlier, penny head, sit next to me.

"I'm Edward. You must be Isabella?" He extended his hand out for me to shake. He pretended the cafeteria scene never happened.

I just ignored him and slept through most of the period but I was shaken awake by Fangward.

"Wake up."

"Touch me again and you'll lose your hand." I hissed out.

He pulled away in shock, the bell rang and I left with him gaping. Ok now to PE, Angela, who was in my Biology class caught up to me and we both walked to the locker rooms.

"Wait up!"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: And another chapter. Im on a roll :)**

* * *

"God! Wait up!"

Angela and i turned around to see Jessica running towards us, I almost wanted to keep walking. I don't mean to be rude but that girl could annoy the crap out of anyone. I rolled my eyes at Angela and she quietly giggled.

"Geeze, I've been calling you two forever!" She huffed.

Jessica was gasping for breath as she reached us, she really needed GYM class.

"Sorry Jess." Angela apologized.

"So Isabella what is with you and the Cullens? Like no one talks to them outside the family." There she goes, sticking her nose in my business, biggest gossip I've ever met and that's a feat since I've lived all over the states. Hopefully curiosity won't kill the cat AKA Jessica.

"Edward is my Bio partner; I just asked him a question."

Hopefully she will buy that.

"Oh, well since you're like new and all like I'll tell you about them." Ok totally ignoring me and switched subjects, check.

And really who needs to say 'like' that much? Angela rolled her eyes at Jessica and we went inside the locker room. I had to go to the coaches' desk and buy PE clothes since I was new. And the coach assigned me a locker next to Angela and Jessica, joy more listening to Jessica. Every. Day. How much were earplugs? Or should I skip right to the part where I put the duct tape over her mouth?

"Ok like Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen adopted them all except like the twins. Mrs. Cullen is like their aunt or something. The tall blonde is Rosalie Hale and she's dating Emmett Cullen the muscle guy. The small dark haired is Alice Cullen and she's dating Edward Cullen the red head. The only single is Jasper Hale but apparently no one here is good enough for him." She sniffed and I internally snickered. If she only knew they were vampires she'd be running, fast as she could.

So there are seven, that's one big coven, 3 mated pairs and 1 loner, poor dude. I truly felt sorry for him being all by himself.

"I mean is weird cause they like live together."

"It's not weird, they aren't related Jess." Angela defended them, huh.

I'm starting to like Angela, she defends those who need it, but then again they are vampires.

I felt Aithne in my head about to talk.

_A: Final head count?_

_B: Seven, three mated pairs and 1 loner_

_A: Wow_

PE wasn't all that bad, Jessica talked of course but I tuned her out. Since it was only Wednesday the PE class wasn't too far into the badminton unit so that was a plus. I kicked ass in sports because of all my training so I actually had to tone it down and make mistakes. It was great. But then again Jessica was going on about how we should 'go to the movies' or 'shopping' a downside. I for one wasn't a person who liked shopping and only went when necessary.

"But we will have to drive to Port Angeles for anything good." Grr, apparently tuning Jessica out was limited.

We got out of the PE clothes and back into our regular clothes and we walked out to the student parking lot. I looked to my right and saw the Cullens getting into a huge Jeep and a flashy Volvo. We locked eyes, I smirked and Rosalie smiled back. I playfully snapped my teeth at them, Rosalie laughed while everyone else's mouths were gaping. I laughed and slid into my car and let it warm up a bit.

_A: Is school over?_

_B: Finally, yes_

_A:Any homework?_

_B:Nope. So do you know what that means?_

_A: Flying?_

_B: I was thinking about unpacking but sure. It's about time to go on a patrol. Maybe it was time to visit these Cullens._

Home was empty; Chris was out doing something, maybe getting more furniture, so I could run in the house without him yelling at me. I threw my backpack on my mattress and got on a heavier coat and ran downstairs jumping over the last two steps, I relocked the front door and went out the back.

"Crap, where did I put the harness?"

_A: Your room_

_B: Ah, I couldn't see it with all the boxes. It's like a maze in there._

I ran back inside, up the stairs, grabbed the harness, ran back down and out the back. I felt a bit stupid for going in and out a couple times, but who hasn't forgotten something?

_B: Got it!_

_A: I see, I've noticed you humans forget a lot_

_B: 1st time I forgot anything._

I put the harness on my shoulder and walked into the forest. Now where was that dragon?

_B: Aithne where are you?_

_A: Here_

_B: Oh yeah your voice inside my head really helps me locate you._

_A: Hardy Har, Har your sarcasm kills me!_

_B: Don't be so dramatic_

_A: What fun would it be if I wasn't?_

_B: None_

_A: Exactly_

I strapped the harness into place and quickly climbed on. Aithne had to crouch for me to even be able to get on. She was getting big, I almost had to adjust the straps, if she got any bigger shed need a new harness.

_B: Either you need to shrink, I need to get bigger, or I need to make up a way to get on._

_A: I say the latter_

_B: Ok I'll get supplies over the weekend or I'll get my own leather and metal scraps. Maybe I could make a makeshift ladder?_

I strapped my legs onto the harness since I really don't want to fall off, unexpected falling is a good way to get yourself hurt or killed.

_A: I'd catch you_

_B: Before or after I hit the trees?_

_A: That was one time!_

I snickered one time I did fall off and hit a tree or two. I had a scar from it as proof.

_B: I know, cant help but give you a hard time._

She huffed and pushed off the ground and above the clouds so she wouldn't be seen. The sun was shining bright over the clouds but was disappearing slowly, about an hour till sunset but in Forks you wouldn't be able to tell since all the clouds. Riding a dragon feels amazing, to be high up and see things no one else normally does and having the wind whip through my hair, which is way better than sticking your head out of a window of a car or riding horseback. I leaned over to my side and unstrapped my legs. I stood on the space between the harness straps on Aithne's back.

"Woooohoo!" I catapulted myself off her back like diving off a diving board.

I poised myself so I was aerodynamic and speared through the clouds. I looked around to find Aithne underneath me, back to the ground to catch me against her chest. I couldn't stop laughing as I settled into the harness again. I loved doing that, way better than skydiving!

_B: Are we near the Cullen's house?_

_A: A few miles away. You seem to spend a lot of your time thinking about them._

_B: I'm just curious, and I want to know if they are friend or foe. They could kill me you know._

_A: If they dare touch a hair on your head without your permission I'll set them and any vampire I can find on fire._

_B: Good to know, I'd do the same for you too, though I can't breathe fire._

_A: Should I be there when you introduce yourself?_

_B: How did you know... never mind. No, I don't want them knowing about dragons or protectors just in case they are aggressive, better to be cautious._

_A: As you wish, but I do hope I can soon scare them._

_B: You probably will, I have a feeling we'll get to know them, personally._

Aithne landed in the cover of the surrounding forest near the meadow they call a lawn.

_B: Fly overhead just in case._

She took off silently and headed off a mile or two away far enough so they couldn't hear her. I walked out of the tree line and saw the enormous house which makes sense because vampires are territorial.

"Hello!" I called out, better not spook them.

I saw the woman from the grocery store, Mrs. Cullen, and Rosalie and Alice were chatting on the porch. They looked up at my call, startled.

"Isabella Swan? From school?" Alice asked.

"In the flesh."

"Why are you here?"

"Curiosity mostly, when I ran into two vampires in the grocery store I was shocked, why are you shopping for food anyways? Also when I learned there are seven of you and that one is a doctor I almost passed out. So I decided to come and see if you are friendly or not."

"How do you know about vampires?" Rosalie asked.

"That I won't say, but I will tell you I'm not here to cause you any trouble."

"Trouble! You're just a human!" Alice.

"So?"

_B: Wait something is off, where are the guys?_

_A: They are coming up behind you, still in the forest, one mile away._

"Why don't we just wait until the guys get here? I don't want to repeat myself."

"How did you..?"

"I can't say yet," I turned to see the four males burst into the clearing and stop when they saw me.

"She knows." Mrs. Cullen called out to them.

Dr. Cullen, Edward and Emmett each ran to their mates and stood by them while Jasper walked slowly to their side.

"How do you know?" Carlisle questioned.

"I can't say yet until I know if you are going to try to kill me. If you say no then we can talk."

They talked at vampire speed so I wouldn't be able to understand, which annoys me to no end.

"Your verdict?" I put my hand on my hip, annoyed.

The doctor, who I now knew was the leader hesitated, "We won't try to kill you."

"That's great! Oh! Forgive me for not properly introducing myself. I am Isabella Swan a protector to all mythical creatures."

I smiled at their shocked expressions.

"But you're just a human!" Rosalie protested.

"I look like a human, I was born a human. Though becoming a protector changed me. I'm smarter, faster, stronger, and my senses got a boost. I need to keep up with you all. If I wanted to, I could kill a vampire as a 'human'." I put air quotes on the last human.

"Amazing." The doctor looked in awe.

"What did you think Doc? That vampires were the only creatures out there?"

"No, we met werewolves once."

"Werewolves are extinct, have been for 6,000 years. You probably met shape-shifters."

"How do you know this?"

"I had to study extensively about culture, language customs, human body and all mythical creatures. Plus I had to learn to fight and push my body and mind to its limit. Not to mention work on my gift."

"Gift?"

"Yes, all of my kind has a gift."

"May I ask what yours is?"

"I'm a shield, mental and physical. That is unique to me, as a whole we can talk with our minds, get into others minds and have conversations with anyone, even a shield. But we can block if we wish."

"Wow."

I smiled as mischievously.

_B: Hey Doc._

Doc jumped about a foot and I just laughed while the others looked curious.

_B: Put your left leg in, you put your left leg out, you put your left leg in and you shake it all about!_

I projected to everyone and one by one they jumped and laughed.

"That's kinda fun."

"Yes we noticed, but it can get annoying."

"We?" Doc asked.

"Carlisle I think she means others of her kind." Edward answered.

"Well…" I paused and everyone stared, "Not totally."

"Care to elaborate?" Jasper finally got into the conversation.

"There's a reason why we go from human to what we call a protector. But you have to promise me you won't freak out."

_A: Me?_

_B: No, I'm showing them a fairy._

_A: Can I scare them a bit?_

_B: Nothing major_

_A: Fine. _She huffed, put out.

The Cullens thought about it and agreed and for their knowledge I spoke out loud.

"Aithne! You can come in the meadow now."

"Aithne? That's an odd name."

"It's Celtic for little flame actually."

It was quiet for a while and then you heard it, the distinct sound that Aithne's wings made when she didn't bother to be quiet. Smiling I turned by back to the Cullens. Aithne landed 50 feet from us, stretched her head towards us and let loose an almost deafening roar, before I knew it I was behind a snarling, crouched Jasper. Aithne glared at Jasper and snapped her teeth at him.

"Jasper! She won't hurt me!" What was with him? I don't know him, why would he try to protect me?

He was still crouched but no longer snarling. I tried to go around Jasper but he grabbed my waist and held me close to him.

"Let me go Jasper!" Or I'll kick your ass.

I didn't want to hurt him but he won't stop me if I wanted to go. Aithne let out a growl and crouched prepared to take down Jasper.

"Jasper!" Mrs. Cullen was shocked.

"Woo! Jazz joins the club!" Emmett's outburst cut the tension and made Aithne jump, she also stopped growling and Jasper stood erect out of his crouch. We all froze too.

"Club?" I cocked my head to the side the same time as Jasper and Aithne.

"Duh, the mated club. Jazz never protects anyone like that, look his arms are still around her."

He did have a point. Aithne snickered and projected her thoughts to everyone.

_A: Only you Bella_

_B: Pipe it Aithne._

She stuck her tongue out.

"Jasper?"

"Hmm..?"

"Can you let go of me?"

He released me and I ran and jumped on Aithne's shoulder, not even getting all the way on her back.

"You ride a dragon?"

Aithne growled, which caused me to glare, which caused Jasper to hiss at Edward.

"No I ride a flying piece of wood. Yes, I do, but you sentence insulted Aithne."

"How am I insulting a dragon?"

"Because you're implying she's just a dragon but she is intelligent and stronger than you."

"My apologies Isabella and Aithne."

Aithne nodded and nudged my shoulder, we stared for a while her eyes telling me to forgive.

"Fine."

"If you guys want to you can ask Aithne to give you a demonstration in flying."

Alice squealed in delight.

"Aithne can me and Edward?"

Aithne nodded and Alice drug Edward up close. The rest followed but stopped a little ways back. I told Alice how to position her and Edward into the harness and I strapped their legs in.

"Just say when you want off."

I patted Aithne's shoulder she raised her wings, and in three pushes she was off. I laughed at Alice's antics, I could hear her screams from the thrill. As soon as Aithne was gone Jasper was behind me, arms around my waist and he was nuzzling my neck and purring.

"Does he have to do that?"

"I thought you studied mythical creatures?"

"I have, we just dot get into detail on vampire mating, we covered basics."

"Ah, we'll he'll try to get as much contact as possible for 30 hours and he won't be coherent during that time."

"Grrreeeaat."

My phone ringed in my back pocket.

"Jasper please be quiet for five minutes."

I answered my phone and put it to my ear.


End file.
